It is common practice in the building and repair trades to attach tools such as scrapers, paint brushes, and various other tools to the end of an extension handle in order to reach high and other hard to get to places. This practice saves time by not having to use ladders because the extension handle, in effect, gets one closer to the work. Time is saved because the worker does not have to climb up and down the ladder to move it.
Certain tools have a specially designed screw insert for attaching extension handles such as paint rollers. However, not all tools are built with this type extension hand insert. Even the ones that often have special handles with a particular thread arrangement. There is not presently available a common extension handle for use with various tools including tools with no extension handle insert.
Another practice is to tape various tools to extension handles. The problems associated with this are two fold. First, the tape often gives under pressure not securely holding the tool in place. Secondly, it requires time of the worker to tape the tool on and replace when it no longer holds. It can therefore be appreciated that there is a need for a multi-purpose tool holder capable of attaching various tools to an extension handle.